Unknown Secrets
by DinosaursTillDawn
Summary: Tori and Jade have a moment in the hallway. Will Tori admit who she really is? Will Jade tell the others that she secretly loves Tori? Bad summary, good story. Rated T & M for 3rd chapter.
1. Just Admit It

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hello there, I'd love it if you'd review nice things about it. If I find any bad reviews I will cry myself to sleep at night …. Thanks for clicking on my story. Enjoy J

"Vega!" Jade yelled at Tori from across the hall. "Come here a sec."

Tori rolled her eyes and trudged over to Jade. "What do you want! I'm almost late for class! You know, the place where everyone else is and where you should be too."

"I needed to talk to you…" She cleared her throat "About yesterday…"

Tori looked around nervously to make sure no one was around. "That was nothing…Now let's not talk about it ever again."

"You can't act like it never happened Vega, and I know you want it to happen again."

"No, I don't. We almost got caught by Beck. You know, your BOYFRIEND. Plus I'm not like that."

"You didn't say that yesterday."

"JADE! I'M SERIOUS!

Jade rolled her eyes. _Why was she being so stupid?_ She thought. She felt something with Tori that she didn't feel with Beck. But she couldn't say it out loud. To anyone.

"So now it's a 'thing'? That wasn't JUST a thing and you know it!"

"Goodbye Jade." Tori sighed and started to walk away from her. _What's wrong with her?_ Tori thought. _I'm NOT a lesbian and I know it!.. Or am I… No, stop being stupid, Tori. You're straight. 100 percent—_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jade grabbed her arm and pulled her in a long, sweet kiss. _Strawberry lip gloss,_ Jade thought._ What a stupid flavor, but yummy._

After about 9 seconds, Tori was counting, they pulled away. A shocked look was on Tori's face.

"Was that really nothing? See you in class, Vega." Jade closed Tori's mouth and walked off to class like nothing happened.

"I… But… Did she… Huh?" Tori was officially confused. Were they frenemies or were they about to be more than that? Tori started to remember what happened yesterday, how Jade had kissed her again in Beck's RV, waiting for him to come back with some supplies for a project, and how her soft hand was gliding up her shirt, almost under her bra, then she—Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud and annoying sound of the bell.

"This. Is crazy…" Tori sighed as she walked off into the crowded, noisy hallways of Hollywood Arts.


	2. Alone At Last

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hello again, thank you for the lovely reviews on my first chapter. Here is the awaited second chapter taking place during the episode, _Survival of the Hottest_ or as some like to call it, _Stuck in an RV_. Enjoy.

It was in the middle of May, and the temperature was hotter. Beck had asked all his friends if they wanted to go to the beach with him in his RV on Friday. Of course they all said yes. Now, it was long-awaited Friday and everyone was excited to have fun. Jade was planning on having some fun with Tori if they were to be left alone…

"Jade, stop!" Tori said, annoyed.

"C'mon. It's no big deal. I'll just say 'I need some time alone' or some shit like that. He'll believe it. Trust me." Jade said. She still wouldn't stop asking Tori to be her girlfriend.

"I'm not like that, Jade! I told you already…" _Liar. _Tori thought in her mind. _You know you are. Why lie about it?_

They were inside Beck's RV, alone, getting their bathing suits on while everyone was already outside playing in the water.

"You guuuuuys!"

Jade and Tori turned to the now opened door, Jade fully dressed and Tori still shirtless, to see Cat jumping up and down, soaking wet.

"CAT! Get out I don't have a shirt on!" Tori yelled at Cat while turning her bare back to her.

"Calm down silly, you know I'm a girl too! We have the same body parts!" Cat said laughing lightly. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that it's so much fun in the water! You two should hurry up!" She slammed the door and skipped away to the ocean.

"Okay, I'm all dressed—"

"What a shame…" Jade interrupted.

"Ha-Ha. You should be a comedian." Tori said. "Now let's get outside. It's hot in here."

Tori went to the door and tried pushing it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" She put all of her weight on the door. It was still closed. Another family's huge van had blocked the doorway moments after Cat had skipped off.

"You know, you could help me." Tori said, staring at Jade who was still on the couch.

"Ugh, fine." Jade kicked the door with all her might and still no movement.

"Great, now were stuck in here until they get back!" Tori said, referring to her friends who were still having fun.

"You know, this might not be a bad thing…" Jade said seductively, and put her hand on Tori's arm.

"No no no no no! Not gonna happen! Nothing is gonna happen besides us getting out!" Tori objected and pushed Jade's hand away.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you. And don't play that 'I'm saving it' card because I know it's not true."

Tori was nervous. How did Jade know about her and Andre? She was saving it for Andre because she thought that it would be better to lose it with a good friend and she did like Andre then.

"If you tell anyone-"Tori said through clenched teeth, but Jade interrupted before she could finish.

"I won't. Just as long as I can get my way with you…"

"Are you… black mailing me!"

"Sure am."

Before Tori could say another word, Jade grabbed her by the arms and pushed her on the couch. She sat on her lap, unbuttoned Tori's denim blue shorts and threw them across the room. She started rubbing Tori lightly through her already wet panties.

"Hey—" Tori moaned softly, but was interrupted yet again.

"Remember our deal? Now shh…"

"I just wanted to tell you to stop teasing me get on with it!"

Jade grinned and kissed Tori, who didn't object at all.

"No problem with me…"

_**To Possibly Be Continued…**_


	3. Just The Beginning

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Here is the third (And possibly final) chapter of 'Unknown Secrets'. Enjoy! **P.S IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE SECOND CHAPTER I SUGGEST YOU DO IT BEFORE READING THIS! **This chapter is rated **M**, for obvious reasons.

"Oh Gosh, don't stop!" Tori moaned.

It was over 100 degrees in the RV, but things were getting hotter.

Jade was too busy licking and sucking between Tori's legs to hear her moans. By now, they had not one item of clothing on.

"Oh, oh…Right there. AH!" Tori shrieked.

Jade hit Tori's clit with her tongue repeatedly before Tori climaxed so hard that Jade had to keep both her hands on Tori to keep her from falling off the couch.

"Wow, you taste good." Jade said after Tori's orgasm ended.

"Feel free to have another taste." Tori said, still gasping for air.

"I think I'd like to try something else…"Jade said.

"Same here…" Tori said. And before Jade could say another word, she got on the couch, sat right next to Jade and plunged two fingers into her.

"Ohh!" Jade yelped, surprised at Tori's action.

Tori started pushing her two long fingers in and out, slowly to tease Jade.

"You like that?" Tori said, and jammed her fingers in deeper.

"Yes, now go faster or I'll make you." Jade replied, teeth clenched.

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"You should be, babe."

Tori smiled and started pumping in and out a bit faster. She could hear Jade's wetness between her legs with every move of her fingers. Jade hips were bucking harder with every move as well. Tori soon moved her fingers faster and soon enough, it was Jade's turn to climax.

"God, we need to do this again." Jade said. Re-adjusting herself. She lied down on the couch facing Tori. "This is one day at the beach we'll never forget. Aren't you glad no one saved us?"

"Definitely. But it's so hot!" Tori said.

"I know. We'll just wait, I guess." Jade gave Tori a kiss, still completely naked, and lightly slapped her ass. "So, I guess you and me are official now?"

"Of course." Tori grinned.

Tori still didn't feel like that was enough 'fun' for her. She slowly slid one leg in-between Jade's legs.

"That wasn't enough for you?" Jade said, reading Tori's mind.

"You got it." Tori sat up and put them in the "scissoring" position. Tori was in full control, and she liked it. She didn't start teasing, she started grinding in to Jade hard and fast.

"You know what you're doing, Vega?"

"Yeah, trust me."

After a full minute, Tori didn't slow down a bit. This time, she moved her hips in a circular moment. That drew Jade crazy, she was moaning louder and louder. Begging Tori to go harder. _God, I hate begging, but I need this now! _Jade thought.

Soon enough, Tori and Jade screamed loudly and collapsed off of each other.

"Ugh, this is the best day at the beach I've ever had." Tori said after she and Jade regained consciousness.

"I agree. Now put a sock in it and put your clothes on. We've been in here for at least 40 minutes. Someone's probably going to come soon."

They put their clothes back on and tried going out the door again. It opened! "_How long had it been open? When did the family leave?" _They wondered. But all worries were erased when they saw the light blue ocean. The hopped outside and grabbed some bottles of water and ran out to the ocean to join their friends.

"Sounds like you two had fun in there…" Cat laughed lightly.

_WHAT! Had she been listening the whole time? Was it only her or did everyone hear? _These thoughts swam around Jade and Tori's minds.

"Don't worry." Cat whispered. "I won't tell. Tee-hee!"

Jade and Tori shrugged and grabbed a water gun and started spraying their other friends with the cold water.

"No one else can know." Tori whispered to Jade.

"Tori, please get away from me. You're covered in sweat." Jade replied. But secretly winked at her.

_I can totally get used to this… _Tori thought and laughed, and resumed playing with her friends.


End file.
